


Sleepy Bois Inc. Rebuild Earth: Context Work

by kurikowo



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc. Rebuild Earth [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikowo/pseuds/kurikowo
Summary: *IT IS NOT NECESSARY TO READ THIS WORK TO UNDERSTAND THE SERIES*This work provides context for the Sleepy Bois Inc. Rebuild Earth series; since the Earth Girl Trilogy isn't well known, I've created this to explain the universe and provide context to how the world works. You don't need to read this; it is just for context.
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc. Rebuild Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sleepy Bois Inc. Rebuild Earth: Context Work

Welcome to the SBI Portal Future AU! Unlike a Hogwarts AU where things are quite common knowledge, there is a very, very small fanbase for this series. This work is dedicated to explaining how exactly humanity got to this point as well as a few explanations of what exactly the boys are doing. 

How did they get here?

The original trilogy is set in the year 2788, so humanity has drastically changed. A man named Wallam-Crane invented the portal, so humans have the ability to portal to other places on the Earth. Space travel has also been greatly improved and humanity lives in different solar systems. Earth is actually the least habitable planet but humanity remains there because approximately ⅓ of the human population is Handicapped, meaning that their immune systems can't handle other worlds. The series theorises that Earth actually has something in the atmosphere that those Handicapped need to breathe. 

The initial movement of people off of Earth was when portals to other planets/solar systems was stabilized, but it was also caused because of the Earth Net data crash. Something happened and essentially, the entirety of the internet was deleted. Scientists and other people were able to recover some information, but much was lost. 

That brings us to what the boys are doing: studying history. Students who chose to pursue history are required to spend one year on Earth excavating dig sites at major cities. 

Side note: Earth only has a few main continents now and they all have different time zones (I don't know why). The main continents are North America, Africa, and Asia; I honestly don't remember the rest. The boys are in North America at the New York dig site, which is located where NYC is today. There's also a Log Angeles dig site which may become relevant depending on if I decide to write more of this series.

What exactly does studying history involve?

History has both its physical parts and the studying part. I'm focusing on the actual excavation stuff because it's much more fun than writing about the implications of losing a bunch of data in the crash. And it's sort of like Minecraft but minus mobs. The primary goal of excavating dig sites is to recover stasis boxes, which are things preserved within a stasis field that the people of Earth left behind then they moved to different solar systems. There was sort of a huge rush off of Earth which caused a semi-apocalyptic situation and people were ditching things left and right. The best things to find in stasis boxes, for example, are old newspapers, real books (as there are very, very few left), and data chips. History students can even get paid a commission for discovering these things since they are all treated as professionals.

Culture of 2788.

Culture has changed drastically. The main changes are language and societal norms. Nobody swears or even says "Oh my God" out of respect. I chose to ignore the no swearing thing because I don't think I can realistically write Tommy without the word fuck. There are replacement swears such as "zan" and "nuke", but "nuke" is the same as saying fuck. There are also slang terms such as "amaz", which means amazing. I highly doubt these will ever be used as it just makes the language easier to understand when I'm not changing it all up. 

As for the societal norms, these are super different. This series has no romantic relationships as of right now (and it won't unless DNF occurs in the background), but a good example is that in order to be in a relationship, people have to enter a binding contract. They first have to be together for three months under contract, then for six months under a second contract, and then they are able to sign up for either a 25-year or an infinite marriage contract.

Since the world is divided into different sectors, traditions vary by those sectors. Beta, the first colonized system after Earth, is the most "sexually promiscuous" and is known for dealing in the adult video industry. They also, however, have a strong loyalty to their clans and it is usually only lower clans that actually deal in the adult video industry. 

Another important thing to mention is the Chimera. There was a world thought to be safe for colonization but there was actually an essentially invincible creature that ended up killing an entire group of settlers. Eventually a hero was able to kill the Chimera, but Chimeras maintain their reputation as being the absolute worst and most terrifying thing that could ever be found.

How exactly do dig sites work?

On a dig site, those who are working there stay in domes. These domes are very safe and on the outside of the sites. They drive sleds to the inside of the site itself in order to begin excavations. Most sites at this point have safe paths marked by lights and teams work on the edges of the paths. Cities had fallen so teams are digging through rocks and rubble. The original series references something called concraz which I have taken as concrete, but I'm just going to use the normal terms. 

When actually working on a dig site, people are required to wear something known as an impact suit. The best way I can describe this is as a space suit but less chunky and with a hood situation rather than a helmet. When something such as a rock hits the impact suit, it stiffens and protects the person inside. There is a possibility of getting impact suit bruising, but that's just a normal injury on a dig site. Impact suits are also incredibly hard to put on as they have to be rolled on without triggering the suit material since that could pinch the person trying to wear the suit. Impact suits also have a comms system that I can best explain as Discord- there are different channels for different teams, the ability to talk one-on-one, and so on. 

Teams use three different sleds for excavation: one sensor sled and two heavy-lift sleds. One person operates each of these sleds.

The jobs that people have on the site are as follows:

(1) Tag Leader - The person using the tag gun to tag rocks/rubble. They can use these tags to move rocks around in order to access the areas where they presume a stasis box will be. They are the only person actually amidst the rocks and they have use of a hover belt that allows them to float up to three feet (approximately) off of the ground. They can also use laser guns and small explosives in order thelp the excavation process. 

(1) Tag Support - This is the person who is essentially responsible for the tag leader's life. They also have a tag gun but it is designed specifically to attach to the tag leader's impact suit. The tag support has to watch the tag leader at all times and be ready to yoink them out of precarious situations such as out of the way of falling rocks or wild animals.

* _ The tag support and tag leader most often have the closest relationship as the tag leader has to have complete trust in their support. The tag leader's life is genuinely in the support's hands, which is why I made my leader/support pairs Tommy & Wilbur, Dream & George, and Niki & Fundy. _

(1) Sensors - There's no better name for this person than sensors, oops. What this person does is watch the sensors on the sensor sled that are reading information about the site. The tag leader has to set up sensor spikes before beginning excavation that show the geography of the site. Stasis boxes don't appear on sensors so the team is essentially looking for gaps in the sensor… thing. This person is also responsible for monitoring possible dangers, especially chemical and metal. Those would cause the most destruction and cause injury to those on the site. The sensor person has panic buttons for those situations. 

(2) Heavy-lift Sled Operators - If the tag leaders have to tag larger rocks/rubble, the heavy-lift operators are the ones to move them out of the way. They try to keep the site clean. They also have use of a rubble net that they use to drag groups of rocks away. 

I'm pretty sure that covers everything you might need to know for this series but if more occurs to me, I will add to the work.


End file.
